


Rocket Ship Grease

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: It's Alex's first day back at work preparing for the TBH&C tour, and Lou is at home lonely and bored missing her husband...
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Kudos: 5





	Rocket Ship Grease

**Author's Note:**

> It’s coming on a year since I started writing with Dani, and we’ve decided it’s time to feature more of those fics onto the blog. We make such a good writing team that oftentimes when I go back to edit things we’ve written, I can’t tell who wrote what. I love that. I know this is a fic that literally no one asked for, but I love to share little glimpses into The Dream Couple’s life. This is just pure smut. Completely NSFW. We hope you enjoy it xx

Fuck this. I can’t focus…”

Lou had been sitting there staring at a set of illustrations she’d started prior to the holidays, post-tour. There had been time of course, but she hadn’t spent much time alone with Alex since the promotion for TBH&C had begun. They were always on different continents trying to work with timezones to get a few minutes together. But from November to January… they’d been staying in the London house.

 **Lou:** Coming home soon?

 **Alex:** Leaving in a bit, love. Trying a few new things. Everything alright?

Lou whimpered dramatically, as if eight hours were the longest they’d been away from each other. They’d spent time with friends during the hiatus, and visited her in-laws, which always made the two of them so happy, so they weren’t completely isolated from the world as much as Alex loved to disappear off the grid for awhile; that wasn’t necessarily Lou’s style. They were inseparable but a still fully-functioning couple that did their fair-share of socializing. Needless to say, her work had taken a backseat the minute he was home.

But now…

It was his first day back at work; band practice with the other Monkeys; their first real time separated in weeks, and all she could do was think of him. Lazy mornings in bed together, waking him up in the middle of the night in the mood, discovering new places to fool around and not get caught…

Biting her lip she sent him the first thing that came to mind.

 **Lou:** ☎️

He’d been half-listening to Matt and Jamie discussing something technical, waiting for Lou’s response. When he saw it, he couldn’t help smirking.

 **Alex:** Louella. Not the signal. Not now.

 **Lou:** But I’m in distress.

“I’m fookin… I’m sure yeh are…” Alex murmured to himself. The signal only meant one thing.

 **Alex:** Two hours, love. Then I’m all yours. Promise.

“Two hours!?” Lou yelled, but then she told herself to calm down. Their record was two months; if she could handle that, then she could surely do this.

 **Lou:** 😩

 **Lou:** 😭

 **Lou:** 🥺

Alex’s smile got wider with each subsequent message. He shouted that he was ready as he walked back to the center of the stage, typing away.

 **Alex:** You can do it baby. I believe in you.

Followed by…

 **Alex:** 🍑😏👅🍆😘

Lou burst into laughter. How could she not? Once he’d discovered emojis he always sent far too many.

 **Lou:** I see that 🍑 emoji. You better deliver, Turner.

 **Alex:** 😛😛😛😛😛

She tried to be good. She really, really tried, but after twenty minutes she found herself in their bedroom, half-undressed touching herself to the idea of what he’d do to her the minute he got home. She was so wet, and he needed to know about it.

 **Lou:** You’re taking so long, baby. Got started without you 🙈

Alex felt his phone buzz again and pulled it out of his back pocket, nearly choking when he opened the message from his wife. Her juices dripping down her thighs. Slick and wet. Several more pictures followed and he felt the blush creep up his neck to his ears, angling the phone in case anyone got too close.

“I gotta erm… can weh take fifteen? I joost need a minute.”

Before they had time to react, he was gone, buzzing down the hallways searching for the closest bathroom, and then deciding on the _second_ closest bathroom just in case…

Alex called Lou as he struggled with the door and then the lock, hurriedly undoing his trousers.

He growled at her the minute she chirped her innocent little ‘hello’.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Don’t fookin’… don’t feign innocence Louella.”

“Ohhhhhh… was it the pictures I sent you? Did you not like it?” Lou’s voice was soft, seductive; fake apologetic, “I just…I couldn’t stop thinking about you all morning and…” she paused with a soft little moan, “I had to touch myself, baby. You got me dripping.”

Alex groaned, palming himself; images of her all hot and bothered, making herself cum, flooding his mind.

Lou immediately picked up on the hitch in his breath, “Where are you?“

“Bathroom,” he gulped, “‘ad to get away after… after tha.”

“You snuck away from rehearsals… to touch yourself?” She purred, teasing him. “Because of me?”

“ _Lou._ ”

“Yes, baby?” Her ears perked up as she waited for his reply; hearing the brush of fabric, the zip of a fly.

“Make meh cum.”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was smirking, could picture the giddy look, how she’d bite her full bottom lip, excited about the stressful situation she’d put him in.

“Think you already took care of your trousers, didn’t you? Are you standing there in just your boxer briefs? Which colour are they?”

Alex would hum in response, then look down at himself, “Those black ones yeh love…” And he’d felt it, but looking down he confirmed that he was hard already; Lou’s pictures had already gotten him halfway there, but hearing her voice, knowing how excited this all made her; his cock was throbbing, pushing against the soft fabric, aching to be touched.

He heard her shift on the other side of the line, before she replied, “I do love them. My favorite.” And then, as if she could read his mind, “I bet you’re hard already. Bet you have been since I sent you those pictures. Why don’t you touch yourself?”

Lou could hear the rustle of fabric, smiling when she added, “ _Over_ the fabric, of course. Can’t spoil the fun right away, Turner…”

The sound of his groans made her smile, her heart racing with excitement. His first day back at work, and she was already causing trouble. Torturing him like this was one of her absolute favorite games.

“Don’t ‘ave mooch time, Lou…” Alex moaned, palming himself, his fingers curling around his cock.

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

Alex’s breath hitched again at the thought of her leaving him to his own devices. She’d done that before, and it’d been torture. “N-no, love… please…”

Lou stayed silent a moment, making him anxious, just the sound of her breath on the other line. “Are you touching yourself now?”

“Yes. I’m so fookin’ hard, Lou.”

“Mmm… are you picturing me all wet for you?” She hummed, her own hand slipping back between her thighs for another round.

“Picturin’ yeh soakin’ wet, kitten…” Alex groaned softly, his breathing already uneven.

“Are you thinking about…” she paused again, her fingers diving between her folds at the sound of his voice and how rough it got when he was in the mood. “… the way my tight little cunt would feel around your big, thick cock?”

Alex groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he squeezed his fist, his throat tight as he tried to hold back.

“Cause I am.” Lou purred, slipping two fingers inside herself with a sigh, “Love the way you stretch me open, baby. I can never get it right by myself; can’t do it the way your cock does it.” Curling her fingers, she pressed her thumb against her clit, desperately trying to finger herself the way he would do it if he was there. He was so good at it.

“Lou,” Alex panted on the other side of the line. “I realleh need teh—“

“Baby, I know. You can take your cock out now. You’re being so good for me.”

Obeying her instructions without hesitation, he worked his boxer briefs down, sighing when he finally closes a hand around himself. He’s leaking, clear fluid dripping from the tip of his cock, adding to it each time he strokes up. It’s good. _So good_ to finally relieve the ache. But it’s not as good as it could be… “I wish yeh were ‘ere right now,” Alex murmurs into the phone.

“Me too, baby,” Lou sighed. “Wish I could touch that gorgeous cock of yours, watch it slip between my fingertips, everything so sticky and slick, just how you like it.”

The image she’d just painted for the both of them got her going, had her imagining his hands all over her, his fingers slipping in and out of her pussy, getting her closer with each flick of his wrist.

Alex growled, eyes rolling back into his head fantasizing about her fingers on him, how gentle her touch was compared to his own; gentle but still rough. And she knew exactly what he liked. How to get him off. She’d been such a fast learner when they’d first got together. He pulled at himself a little harder, tightening his fist, the head of his cock the darkest shade of red. He knew Lou would have that look in her eyes if he were here watching him, always so fascinated by his reaction to her.

“Wanna touch yeh, babeh. Feel ‘ow wet y’are for meh. Fook yeh til yeh’re screamin’ me name.”

Lou whimpered, her hips jerking as she touched herself just right to the sound of his deep voice. “Alex…” She breathed, her thumb sliding along the side of her clit, trying to do it exactly like he would. It was effortless for him, the way he knew what she needed. After awhile he knew her body better than she knew it herself.

His head fell back against the door, eyes closed completely. Brow furrowed, licking his lips. He set the phone down, hit speaker, and cupped his balls with a deep, satisfying sigh as he stroked and tugged himself, picking up the pace.

Lou knew that familiar sigh; he was so into it he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m so wet, Alex… If you were fingering me baby, I’d be dripping all down your knuckles, hips shaking while you made me cum over and over again. I love the way you touch me. You make me feel so-” her breath hitched, “s-so good baby.”

“Christ, Lou…” Alex cupped his palm over the sensitive head of his cock, hips jerking against the bathroom stall, producing a loud _Bang!_

The sound echoed through Lou’s phone. “Don’t get caught,” she warned with a giggle.

“Won’t.” Alex huffed, nothing breaking his concentration now.

“Hmmm, good. I’m so close, baby, wanna cum with you… for you.” Lou balanced her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she shifted her hips so she could finger herself deeper, using her now free hand to touch her breasts over the fabric of her shirt, pinching a nipple with a sigh before sliding down until she could touch her clit. She gasped and moaned, the new angle even better than the one before.

Alex could hear the lewd, wet noises of her fingers fucking herself, and it made him growl, wishing he could see her, both hands wrapped around himself now as he got closer and closer. “Sounds so fooking dirty, Lou, I.. I need teh ‘ear yeh– Need teh ‘ear yeh cum for meh, babeh…”

Lou was nodding furiously, knew he couldn’t see it, but she was so focused in chasing that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t speak.

“…c’mon, all over— all over yehr ‘and. Make a mess, babeh.” Alex’s fists were a blur, sliding over his cock so quick it made his eyes roll back. He needed to cum now. He would any moment. But he needed to hear her. “Fookin’… _Now_ , Lou!”

On the other side, Lou was practically riding her hand, whimpering into the phone as her husband commanded her to cum. She couldn’t do anything but let him take her there, crying out as those first waves of her orgasm washed over her, clenching up around her fingers. She couldn’t stop, cumming over and over, her hips rolling as she moaned a string of obscenities, cursing him, praising him.

It was enough to finally set Alex off. With a low growl he watched himself, cum oozing from the tip of his cock, slipping between his fingertips and over his shaft as he spread it over himself. “I’m…” he gulped, trying to find his voice back, looking at the sticky, gooey mess he’d made on his cock. “I’m…. There’s so mooch, Lou. Came so ‘ard for yeh, babeh.” He grinned when he heard her moan at that.

“Wish I could see… All over your hands?” Lou was still slowly rolling her hips, her fingers sliding in and out of herself with embarrassing ease.

“I did,” Alex confirmed.

He was quiet a minute until Lou heard a soft click over the line, and took her phone from between her shoulder and ear when she noticed her screen lighting up, having received a photo from him. She opened the message, biting her lip as she waited for it to load. Her mouth fell open at the sight of it; he’d snapped a picture of himself, one hand wrapped around himself, his cock and hands covered in cum. She mentally thanked her past self for teaching him how to send photos during a phone call. “Fuck, baby….” She breathed, feeling her body react to the image. “That looks so fucking hot…”

“Didn’t want yeh missin’ out in tha.” He said softly. “Did yeh make a mess, babeh?”

“Fuck. Yes. Yes, I did. Everything’s wet.” she confirmed, humming as her hips still shook in the aftermath. “Bed’s a mess.”

Alex grunted knowing exactly how she looked in the middle of it, his throat tightening knowing this would be their method of communication in the coming weeks when the tour started up again. “Love… I hate it but… gotta go now.”

“Don’t want you to go…” Lou sighed, knowing the guys weren’t gonna go easy on him when he got back. Alex had a terrible poker face. And if she knew her husband well enough; his cheeks were probably flush, eyes glossy, lips red from licking them. Giving himself away without even meaning to.

“‘Ey! Don’t lose that photo, Louella…” Alex growled as he cleaned up, tucking himself back into his trousers. He’d been gone for far too long.

She was still touching herself, feeling like another round was in order. “As if I’d ever let a masterpiece like that out of my sight…”

It was Alex’s turn to chuckle, knowing damn well his wife was a mastermind; they both kept these kinds of private photos under strict lock and key. “I know, love… reflex.” He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. Grabbing the front of his shirt he pulled at it in an attempt to cool himself down.

Lou was quiet, too quiet. He thought he’d lost her. “Alreyt, love?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Not much longer now.”

“Mmm, can’t wait…” Lou chewed her lip, “Good luck with the rest of rehearsals. I love you…” She blew him kisses as he said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Just as Alex opened the door to the bathroom, his phone vibrated with another message from his wife. Eyebrow arching, he opened it, pausing in the doorway to watch the video she’d sent him as a very naked and very wet reminder of what he’d be coming home to.

 **Lou:** See you soon 🍑🍆👅

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
